The present disclosure relates to a medical sterile cover and a medical observation apparatus.
Recently, in the medical field, to support microsurgery such as neurosurgical procedures, for example, medical observation apparatus capable of enlarged observation of an observation target such as an affected area are used in some cases. Examples of medical observation apparatus include a medical observation apparatus provided with an optical microscope, and a medical observation apparatus provided with an imaging device that functions as an electronic imaging microscope. In the following, the above medical observation apparatus provided with an optical microscope will be designated an “optical medical observation apparatus”. Also, in the following, the above medical observation apparatus provided with an imaging device will be designated an “electronic imaging medical observation apparatus” or simply a “medical observation apparatus” in some cases.
Also, to ensure a sterile state, optical medical observation apparatus and electronic imaging medical observation apparatus are often used while being covered by a medical sterile cover called a drape. In these circumstances, technology related to medical sterile covers is being developed. Examples of the above technology include the technology described in JP 2016-7233A.